Reunion
by Certified Whovian
Summary: The Doctor and Clara arrive on a planet on the account of buying a new dummy phone, but soon find themselves in trouble. With the actions of a spy on a nearby planet threatening the breakout of galactic war, will the return of a companion be enough for The Doctor to save the universe yet again? Second instalment of my 'Mysteries of Time' series. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Author's Note: This is the second instalment in the 'Mysteries of Time' series. The first is called Reminiscences. Enjoy.**

It was a peaceful winter's day in England. Particularly in the small neighbourhood in Chiswick where the Nobles lived. Unfortunately, a bout of freak weather the night earlier had covered their driveway under three feet of snow so, the whole family was outside, shovelling. Wilfred Mott went inside and sat on a bench in the shielded porch. The others went around to the back, and very soon Donna was the only one left in the driveway.

"Come back in Donna!" shouted Wilfred. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out there any longer." After all, it was nearing the end of winter and the changing weather could make someone ill. "And God knows what aliens are out there, and when they'll visit our planet next?" he muttered as an afterthought. The winters since the Doctor had last visited had been surprisingly quiet, and he didn't want this one to be any different. "Come back in here, Donna! It's getting colder!" he shouted again. But Donna could not hear her grandfather, because she could see what he couldn't from the restricted view of the porch. A giant alien spaceship flying over their neighbourhood.

She stood gaping at it for a while. An uneasy feeling tugged at her stomach. She tried to suppress it, but it refused to give up. A memory flashed in front of her eyes, but she shook it off. Wilfred, noticing that something was wrong, approached her. "Oh no!" he thought, as he saw the ship. He heard somebody whimper and turned to his granddaughter. "Donna, you alright?" he asked her, but there was yet another whimper. Donna felt panic well up inside her, taking over all her senses. "Gramps?" she squeaked nervously, turning. She collapsed in front of him with a look of pure terror on her face and screamed, a moment that would haunt Wilfred Mott for the rest of his life.

**Reviews would be nice. :)**


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note: Sorry I took a long time. I have my IGCSE exam coming up in May 2014 and my parents don't allow me near the laptop. Arggh! I finished this chapter a while ago, but haven't got a chance to post it. Anyway, all things aside, enjoy!**

**Author's Note 2: There was a continuity error that I've fixed.**

**P.S. It's a long chapter and I don't know whether to split it or not. all the first readers, please comment.**

**P.P.S. I've updated the cover photo.**

"You're gonna love this" said the 12th Doctor. "Today we are visiting a new planet." Clara looked up from her copy of 'War of the Worlds', with a sceptical look on her face. "I promise this won't be _very_ boring" said the Doctor. "It's merely a stopover. Since I've patched the telephone back through the console, the compartment outside feels too empty. So... I've decided to buy a dummy phone and install it inside." He paused as they landed, for dramatic effect. "And there's no better planet to buy one, than Nexus 5!" he said, opening the TARDIS doors to the unknown.

"Fine, I'll explain" he said to Clara, who had been wearing the same sceptical and sarcastic look ever since they had exited the TARDIS, and now that they halfway across to the shop he wanted to going to, he supposed that he'd better explain.

"In the year 2650, the humans had far expanded their home turf" he started. "They hadn't conquered planets, so much as made allies out of them. While searching space one day from an observatory in London, they found a previously unseen planet, unseen simply because it surprisingly came into view only at lunch there. It was discovered only when a man called Michael overate by tricking the automatic server bots to give him more food, and decided to skip lunch that day. After checking up with authorities on the planet, the Council of Leaders held a naming convention, as the original name was in a 'forget me' language-impossible to write or reproduce in any way, except by the people of the planet." The Doctor paused to say hello to a passing Nexusian. "Ah, so where was I...?" he asked. "So, the story goes that one day, Michael's brother, a police inspector, found a time capsule from the late 2100's which just happened to contain an owner's manual for the 'Nexus 9' v-board. He mentioned this to Michael, who liked the name and decided to enter it into the convention's list. It got chosen, but when they rechecked the star system, they found that it was in fact the fifth planet in the system, so they changed the name to Nexus 5. It is completely unrelated to the phone manufactured by a company called Microsoft. Or the fact that planet is best known for the communicators that it makes and the antiques that it sells to the universe."

"Google" corrected Clara, as they entered the shop. "And wow! That was a long description! How do you know so much? Have you visited before?" "Yeah" the Doctor replied, preoccupied. "I visited it in one of previous incarnations, for the same reason as now. Hmm, I wonder..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I still don't see why that phone has to be changed!" stormed the 9th Doctor, stepping onto Nexus 5 with Rose and Jack. "We've told you a dozen times, and we don't need to repeat it!" Jack shot back. They continued the argument for a while, until the Doctor gave up for the fifth time that day. Not to mention the thirteen times he had on the previous day. "Humph, the colour's too bland!" he muttered, but made no further attempt to continue the argument.

They stopped by in a shop to buy a communicator for one of Jack's friends, but it took a while to buy it, because the shopkeeper was also a fortune teller, and kept muttering stuff and offering to read their futures. Kept saying something about a 'bad wolf'. They left the shop in a hurry, as the shopkeeper had offered to kill them so that they wouldn't have to face the future.

Once they were a safe distance away from the shop, they let out sighs of relief. "That was close!" panted Jack, as they walked towards the shop the Doctor wanted to go to. They laughed all the way about what had just happened. They entered the shop to find an old man and a young girl already at the counter, just about to leave, but the pair stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths gaping. "That's creepy" said the girl. "If they're here, that means..." the man started, but was cut off by a sound outside. The 9th Doctor, Rose and Jack ran outside to find a missile nearly missing the planet. "What's going -" said the Doctor, but was interrupted as the old man and the girl pushed past them the way the three of them had come. "Oof! Strange father and daughter pair" said the Doctor. They waited for a minute watching the strange duo run into the distance. They stopped to make sure nothing else happened, and then returned to their purchase. Unfortunately, this shopkeeper turned out to be the brother of the previous one and had got a message from his sibling saying that the three of them wanted to be killed.

"I'd say we were closer to death on that one!" said the Doctor, only to find Rose tapping on his shoulder. "You think that _either_ of those was close?" she asked. "Look up guys." They looked up, as another missile soared across the atmosphere, and this time it didn't look as if it would miss...

But it did, if only slightly. As if somebody had pushed it away from the planet. "This has been a pretty strange day, guys" said Jack. "I vote we go home." Nobody argued and they set off towards the TARDIS.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did I just call myself your father?!" asked the incredulous 12th Doctor to a dazed Clara, but got no reply, and so kept running. A minute passed before Clara broke the awkward silence. "What was that, Doctor? Why were we being shot at by missiles?" The Doctor stayed silent but realised that he would have to eventually answer that. "There's going to be another attack. To the natives and younger me, it's going to look like it misses, but we know better. We're gonna stop it!"

"Are you sure about this Doctor?" asked a nervous Clara, once in flight, watching the second missile approach. "Oh, it's gonna be alright" he replied. "Moving it away is not the hard part, it's making sure it doesn't crash somewhere else. You'll see. A bit of the vortex loop and the helmic regulator and..."

"We're steering the missile towards Earth" said Clara, unknowingly finishing the Doctor's sentence a little while later. "Yeah, may have messed that up," he said sheepishly. "But I've managed to deactivate the explosives, so now the missile is purely a shell. Unfortunately, even a shell can cause a bit of damage. Got to narrow down the location."

They oscillated between the TARDIS computer and the now open front door, trying to make sense of their destination. "We're definitely moving towards England!" said the Doctor, standing at the front door. "In fact it's towards London, and we're entering the atmosphere, which means the TARDIS should be picking up a trajectory" he said, perfectly timing it with the "Bloorp!" sound of the computer picking up location data. "What does it say?" he asked Clara. "I don't read circles!" was her reply. "Just press the green button" prompted the Doctor. "Ah, that's clearer! It says Chiswick! Do you think we could go and meet Angie?" she read.

The Doctor nearly fell out the front door in surprise of the coincidence, but managed to steady himself. This being unbeknownst to Clara, she continued. "Yes definitely two and a half miles from-is there really a place called Adipose Industries?" she asked. This time the Doctor really would have fallen out by a surge of coincidences, if Clara had not noticed him tipping over.

The TARDIS field just managed to catch the missile as it landed, throwing it slightly off course, resulting in the backyard being in a mess, but not destroying anything else. The TARDIS landed in the front garden. The Doctor and Clara ran around to the back to see the damage caused. A woman came out at the same time, having heard the noise. "What the hell just happened?" She turned towards them as they ran into the yard. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she asked them. The Doctor, not knowing who the lady was, did what he did best in these situations. Cover up. "Ah, now you come to it?" he said, pointing the psychic paper at her. "I'm from the government and I am here about the horrible threats this neighbourhood is facing. It's so bad that you even have missiles crashing into your backyard. Don't mind if I investigate!"

He strutted off as usual, leaving Clara where she was and the woman about to burst, when another lady called from inside. "It's all right Arlene, I'll deal with them." "As you wish Mrs. Noble" she replied. A red-headed woman in her mid 40's came out. "Sorry about Arlene, she's a friend, from outside town, so she's generally very suspicious of new people who come here. So you're from the government?" A dazed Clara took a second to register what was going on. "Uh... Yes! Yes! We were just stressing about the threats this neighbourhood seems to be receiving. You must be having something secret here! It really is very serious. Take this missile here..." But the woman in front of Clara kept looking at the expanse next to the fence. "Is there something at the edge of the backyard, there?" she asked, running towards there. Clara's senses flared up. "I really think you shouldn't..."

She found the woman standing, gaping at the blue Police call box in front of her. She looked back at Clara, frantic for some reason; while the Doctor, his timing as bad as ever, came back from his 'investigation'. "What do you think about these flowers Clara?" he asked, completely oblivious to the woman in front of her, until the lady let out a whimper. He looked at her, and dropped the flowers; shocked to the core. The woman, now pretty panicky, asked nervously:

"Doctor?"


	3. Catching Up

**Author's Note: Sorry for another delay, I hate these delays. I get hardly any time with my IGCSEs coming up in two months. Slightly shorter, but probably just as good chapter. But enough complaining. Hope you enjoy. Oh and here's a game. See if you can see a Classic Series reference and PM me your answers. Enjoy!**

The Doctor, Clara and Donna Noble sat at the table in the front yard, the backyard now reduced to rubble. They sat in silence, nobody knowing what to say. "1200 years and two regenerations! I'm 2100 now!" blurted the Doctor, finally breaking the silence. He had felt guilty of leaving Donna in the state she had been in, and now felt guiltier having dragged her into this mess again. He explained everything, from Amy, Rory and Clara and the near death experiences he had had, to his discovery that Gallifrey still existed, to his regenerations on Earth and Trenzalore. All the while Donna sat quietly, interjecting with Hmms in between. Suddenly they heard somebody coming around the back. "Doctor!" shouted a faint voice. "I'm here Wilfred!" he shouted back, getting up to greet an old friend.

Reintroductions began. Donna spoke of her regaining her memory, how they had spent the past year looking for him; while Wilfred Mott kept interrupting her, telling his own version of events. They weren't too shocked to find that the Doctor had crashed the missile into their backyard, knowing that he often messed up.

"I still get headaches sometimes" said Donna. "And I can't remember particular parts of our adventures. Like that time at Pompeii, I remember everything that happened, but I can't place the faces of the family we saved. And some other times too on some alien planets. You have any idea why?" The Doctor knew exactly what had happened to Donna, but as usual, to save his companions and to keep them ignorant from impending danger, so that they wouldn't have to face it, he did something he was an expert at. "Absolutely no clue!" he lied.

Donna just shrugged dismally and then looked at her mom and granddad, as if she were asking something, and they nodded in return. "So, what do _we_ do now?" Donna asked. "Oh, and before you argue, I'm coming along." The Doctor started to argue (though he knew it was futile), but was interrupted by Sylvia Noble bringing in tea. Clara nearly declined given the situation, but the Doctor stopped her. "Are you crazy!" he said. "Never turn down a tea if it is offered. It's impolite, and that's how wars start." He subsequently broke down laughing, realising something. They looked at him as if he had gone crazy so the Doctor did what he loved to do. Talk.

"Coming back to the situation at hand..." he said, continuing the previous conversation, while checking the sonic screwdriver. "We go looking for the planet the missile was shot towards. Seeing as there's no point arguing with her, Donna is coming along with Clara and me." Donna made a 'time-out' T with her hands. "Don't you mean the planet it was shot _from_?" she asked. "Nope" the Doctor replied. "Although we were the original cause for the crash in your backyard because of the deviation we caused, it was meant to crash on another planet. I originally thought that it was meant to crash on the planet we were on, but seeing as it was almost off course if it were to crash on that planet and do any real damage, I sonicked the missile on the way in. It was under a one-time manual calibration, meaning the shooter messed up. He shot towards the wrong planet. It was never meant to crash on Nexus 5. We leave tomorrow." Donna left the room for a second to pick up a bag. The bag she had kept ready since last year, in wait for the Doctor. "We leave now," she said coming out of the room. "And you're gonna tell me all about how the hell is there a planet out there called Nexus 5."

**Reviews would be nice! :)**


	4. Nonazon

**Author's Note : I recently made a choice to write a prequel to the third book. I'll get back to you readers on the name and details later. For now, here's a new chapter with a new planet. Enjoy!**

"Who is she?" asked Clara, as they were travelling in the TARDIS. Donna had decided to prepare dinner and had gone to the kitchen, so Clara had decided that this was the best time to talk. "I've told you before" said the Doctor, confused why Clara was bringing the subject up again. "She's a former companion." Clara waved that off. "Not that, I'm talking about what she said. What does she mean she can't remember? Her memories were restored, right?" The Doctor's expression suddenly turned from confused to dark, the transition of which scared Clara.

Finally The Doctor spoke, but his voice was a lot quieter and had an edge to it. "Rule 265, Clara, Foreknowledge is dangerous. We discussed her, remember? Also remember about the Meta-crisis Doctor? Well, during the Meta-crisis, a wee bit of my consciousness went into her, making her part Timelord. The other part formed Ten Point 2. But it was too much for her to handle. Now, even though most of her memories have returned, a small part remains locked away, because of the TARDIS, because there are events in my future, events that will affect my past." Clara started to say something, but the Doctor stopped her as footsteps approached. "I know what you're thinking, that we could tell her, but it's too dangerous. Meddling this much into time will cause bad things to happen, even if it's me who is meddling. We can't break rules without consequences, Clara. Donna mustn't get word of this. This conversation never happened."

Donna approached the console room, where she heard the Doctor and Clara talking, but she was way out of earshot. She then heard her name, so she decided to enter, but whatever the conversation was it had finished. "Hey!" said the Doctor awkwardly. Whatever it was they had been talking about, Donna was determined to find out.

"Whirr! Whirr!" The TARDIS landed. They got out. "Leave the door open, Doctor" said Donna as she exited the TARDIS before him. "I might take a hat out of the cupboard, depending on the weather." She was about to continue when she was taken aback by the beauty around them. They saw streets bustling full of aliens of many different kinds. Their noses were filled by a thousand different aromas and their ears by a million voices. "This is the planet the missile was launched towards" said a smiling Doctor. "Welcome to Nonazon, the Planet of Nine Zones, centre of universal trade."

No sooner had they got out and surveyed the beauty, were they surrounded by an army of somewhat humanoid soldiers dressed in full body armour. The rest of the people continued their day. They were either oblivious to what was happening or this was a usual occurrence around here. Clara was just standing there with her mouth gaping, when she heard the Doctor whisper to her, "Close the door!" She reached it just as the commanding officer told two of the soldiers to go in and check. "Whatever's inside is none of your business, Commander" said the Doctor. The commander smirked slyly and replied. "Well, that's too bad. We'll have to take it away then, along with you."

They stopped outside a large, official looking building, where the commander got his fingerprint scanned for access. A rather primitive identification technique, but not many Nonazonians thought of breaking in, and it didn't accept prints of any other races.

They travelled through winding corridors, past large cubicles with officials sitting inside them, concentrating on floating holograms. The TARDIS was carted along with them on a portable, resizable airveyor. She floated across, making noises all along, as if she was upset. The soldiers looked annoyed about the noises, and looked menacingly at the Doctor. A faint smile fell across his face.

They finally reached a room bustling with commanders shouting orders and cadets trying to do twelve things at once. V-boards lined the walls, each showing a different area of the planet, each area having a different key. But on the map...

"... there are only eight zones" thought Clara. The Doctor nodded. "The nine zones thing is a bit misleading. We are in the ninth zone, the centre of the planet. But enough of that. What are we-" He was cut short as somebody entered. This 'somebody' gave off a powerful aura. Everybody in the room bowed as he entered. The High Lord of Nonazon had arrived.

All around them the hustle and bustle stopped. People who had been running about, suddenly seemed to do work standing in one place. Finally the High Lord spoke. "Who are the prisoners I've heard about? We've got to deal with the problem." The trio meekly raised their hands but the Doctor seemed to be smiling. "Very well, bring them to the courtroom, we'll decide what to-" It was the High Lord's turn to become speechless. He stood staring at the TARDIS, as it was something that visited him in his dreams. He looked sheepishly at the trio. "Sorry about all that, Doctor! Perhaps you can help out with the little problem we seem to be having."


	5. The Next Great Time War

**Author's Note: I've fixed a continuity error in this chapter that was occurring with a future chapter.**

The Doctor, Clara and Donna sat in the break room of the Ninth Zone, each sipping a cup of Sniggleblaster, a drink whose name was a mystery lost to time. It was sourced from the Snigglefruit grown in Zone 3. But enough about Snigglefruit.

"The Doctor and I are old-ish friends" explained the High Lord. "We met one day during a sort of crisis on Nonazon. He happened to be travelling somewhere, and he looked a lot different than he does now, but that is the biology of the Timelords, I suppose. Well, he landed here and helped us, even though we nearly shot his head off. We are eternally grateful to him." The Doctor shuffled uneasily whenever someone spoke about him, a new habit for him which he was trying to get rid of. "But enough about that!" he interrupted. "What's happening here on Nonazon? The TARDIS brought me here for a reason." "Ahhhh..." said the High Lord. "About that. I suppose you'd better follow me."

They walked about the twisting corridors of the Ninth Zone. Floating virtual images lined the walls and the floor, each showing a neuro-extracted image, basically whatever you wanted to see, from your favourite movie, to the latest news, each being broadcast through time and space. Clara and Donna looked with wonder at the screens and began arguing about what the screens showed. The Doctor smiled. He would have sat down and explained the entire science of neuro-screens had they not been on a time constraint.

"This is the _proper_ war room" gestured the High Lord. "Every single one of our tactical decisions are finalised in this room, along with every single war command. Unfortunately it was under renovation for a while, but its back in business" The Doctor faked a cough, interrupting the High Lord. "The crisis..." he prompted. "Ah... yes, coming to that" the High Lord replied. "I suppose you know about the Rutans?"

"It's been labelled by many of us and our allies as a possible Next Great Time War, though I suppose that is bit of and over exaggeration" he continued. "We are currently in a stalemate, us and the Rutans, and there are other major planets coming and joining in. Our planet is **the** trade hub for the universe. If our planet were to be destroyed, every major economy across the universe would collapse within a second. Naturally there are major planets joining the war. Even the Sontarans have made peace with the Rutans, the only time other than the Millennium War! All because we accidently attacked one of their colonies."

"This is the planet G-76, or at least that's what it translates into in your tongue" he said pulling up an info-box on a v-board. "We were looking for another planet, to create another Nonazon for our ever growing trade ties, but we misidentified a planet. So we accidentally attacked G-76, one of the Rutan colonies, and they waged war on us, not thinking about the consequences to the Universe. The Sontarans joined in of course, they wouldn't miss a good war for anything. I'm not sure we can keep up a truce for long. You saw what they nearly did to us, lucky for us that they missed. They might try that again, you-" The High Lord was interrupted by a massive bang outside the Ninth Zone. He turned pale. "In fact they already have" he said nervously. "Let's go!"

They reached outside to find the entrance to the Zone completely devastated. Donna stifled a scream. A large number of bodies lay in front of them, covering the entire compound. Guards and citizens who had lost their lives for nothing. The Doctor looked like he was about to explode, but the High Lord managed to calm him down. "Let's go in and discuss this, shall we" he said.

The High Lord paced the war room, discussing the situation with soldiers. "They have made the first move on us!" he shouted. "And we shall turn the tide against them! The missile's point of origin has been identified as G-76, which we attacked, one of their many colonies. Convene a meeting with our allies. We shall make the third and the last strike of this war." He them gestured to the trio. "Doctor, ladies, a word please, in my office."

"I know you don't like the use of weapons, Doctor," he said. "But the Rutan Host will not respond to anything else. We have tried our best to get them to back off, but they won't attend any of the talks. It's hopeless that way. So I want you to help on another front. For weeks now we have been trying to attack them but they always seem to be prepared somehow. So I want you to do something for me."

"It's not going to work" said the Doctor. "Their plan of a head-on attack, it won't work. The Rutans have weapons that can destroy planets. So whoever's allying with the Nonazonians isn't going to be around a lot longer. One press of a button and 'Boom!', there goes Nonazon in a wisp of smoke."

"So what do we do?" asked Donna. "The only sensible plan seems to be the other one the High Lord suggested" said the Doctor. "We find the spy."

**I'd be happy if you reviewed! :)**


	6. The Not So Great Search

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been preparing for my IGCSEs and haven't really got much time to update with my parents asking me to study. This was the hardest chapter to write. Hope I haven't bungled it up. Enjoy!**

A day later, after the bout of questions on how the hell they were going to do it, and a small breakfast, the trio began searching. It seemed impossible that anyone on this nice planet could be a spy threatening to plunge the universe into war, but the Doctor seemed to be convinced. "The High Lord often over exaggerates but his assertions are usually spot on" assured the Doctor. "Anyway, the non existence of a spy wouldn't make sense." Donna looked doubtful, so the Doctor continued explaining. "Ever since the strike on G-76, Nonazon has been on semi-lockdown. No one can see or get past the force field that they've created. They have only been allowing friendly people to enter, and none of them can enter the Ninth Zone. So if it wasn't any other planet or the Rutans, then who else could have shut the force field down, except for an insider?"

The Doctor requested a list of all employees and their applications from the High Lord, over which they pored. Name after name, personality after personality, they looked for anomalies, things that didn't make add up. After four hours of continuous searching, Donna had become really frustrated. "It's useless!" she shouted suddenly, tossing the list to the floor. "We're never going to find a particular guy from a list. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, blindfolded!" The Doctor realised that they had been searching for a long time, tired and hungry, so he decided to go for lunch.

They sat silently at a Nonazonian café, sipping the universal space coffee. Clara looked worriedly at the Doctor, who seemed preoccupied, lost in his memories. "Doctor? What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing!" said the Doctor, with a smile. The false smile. A technique the Doctor had perfected to prevent his friends from bearing his troubles. The destruction outside the Ninth Zone's base took him back to the Time War, the carnage that it had been. He didn't want the universe to plunge into another war. He was not going to make the same mistake twice...

They sat at the café for a while, a lot more invigorated than before and decided to start anew. "Maybe we **are** looking at this the wrong way" the Doctor suddenly offered. "Donna's right. We aren't going to find a person just by looking at their job applications. We need a new approach to this. Tell you what, I'll go around and ask. Why don't you to sit here and talk?"

There was an awkward silence for a while at the table. Then they both found it too weird and started talking. The topic of discussion? The Doctor. They grilled each other for details, changes in the Doctor. His antics, his stubbornness and his perpetual ignorance of the habits of the human race seemed to have remained the same. Finally Donna's curiosity got the better of her. "What were you to talking about, back there in the TARDIS?" she asked. Clara was caught aback by the question. Should she? Or shouldn't she? She was just about to begin answering, no matter the consequences, when, think of the devil... "I was talking to the chef" the Doctor said. "And he said he has heard rumours. He's given us the name of a guy who might know more... Come on!"

Five minutes later, they arrived at the Ninth Zone's flight dock. The Doctor seemed to know exactly where to go. They traversed the craziness that was the dock until they reached an out-of-place cabin. It wasn't that odd, except for the fact that it was right in the middle of the dock, at the foot of a large statue of a historical figure. As they approached the statue, a Nonazonian came out of the cabin, about to leave. "General Hade?" the Doctor called out. The Nonazonian looked around. "Ahhh... Doctor. Nice to meet you again!"

"You seem to have quite a wide circle of friends on this planet, Doctor" Clara observed. "It's not like that" replied the Doctor. "Hade was one of the top officers during the Nonazonian crisis, one of the few who didn't want carnage. I landed up a bit late to stop that from happening, unfortunately. A pretty big chunk of Nonazon had already been razed. They saw me as an intruder, nearly executed me, but General Hade stood up for me."

"But what was wrong?" Donna asked. "Why would they even try to execute you? Didn't they know who you were and what you have done for the universe?" "They did" replied the Doctor. "And that was the worst part..."

**Please review! XD**

**P.S. My previous third book has been split into two. The new third book is going to be known as 'Revelation: The Two Immortals' and the fourth book is going to be known as 'Revelation: Secrets Unfold'. Oh and there's a surprise for you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. Old Crises

**Author's Note: The Eleventh Doctor's back! YAY! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_Time: Earth Year 2011, December 22nd_

_Place: Nonazon _

_"Battle stations!" shouted the High Lord. "Ready the weapons! HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET IN?!"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_"Well that's that! This is my day!"exclaimed an excited 11th Doctor. "We saved the people of Stront 2, rescued Queen Elizabeth VIII from barbarous virtual pirates and stopped Eight Clans of the Shin-zi. I don't know, the name sounds a bit Chinese. What do you think Se-WHOA?!" He was thrown into the air and landed on the higher platform. "What was that-WHOA?!" He tumbled into the swimming pool, splashing water everywhere. "Wow. This really **is** my **day**" he grumbled._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_"What's the status, General Hammer?" asked the High Lord. "Where are we on their point of entry? How did those humans get inside, in the first place?" There was no answer. "Hammer?!" he screamed. "Perhaps I could shed some light, My Lord?" said a meek voice to his right. "NO!" he shouted. He calmed down immediately. "I mean, I respect your work Hade, but remember your position. You're still a commander. Let the experts handle this. Hammer!" "Coming, sir!" came Hammer's voice from the corridor to the War Room._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_The Doctor dried himself with a towel and put on a new suit, hanging the other one to dry. "Now, what **was** that for, eh, old girl?" "Whirr!" the TARDIS protested. "Alright, alright, I'll check it out!" The Doctor brought out the screen in front of him. "Bloorp!" it went. "That's interesting. Look at this Am-" He stopped in mid-sentence. The Ponds didn't travel with him anymore. "Oh well..."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_"Hammer, report!" spouted the High lord, as if he were about to explode. "Yes, sir" said a moody Hammer, who knew the High Lord's anger would soon subside. "It appears they are humans from the future, sir. Circa their 50th century. They entered without warning, sir. They've destroyed the Ninth Zone's fleet, and have activated the Zonal Gates. We've activated the SOS, but nobody can enter or exit the planet without getting smashed to smithereens. It's hopeless!" _

_"Would you look at that?" the Doctor said, gaping at the sight in front of him through the doors. "An SOS! Being brodcast into space! Haven't seen one of these in a long time." He was just about to dematerialise when he was knocked into the air for the second time that day. "I'm starting to hate this!"_

_"What's going on?" frowned High Lord, looking at a ship falling through the sky. "Gravity, sir" said a tech expert, running into the room, looking like he had been through a car wash with his clothes on. "The tech building was just breached, sir. They were shooting at the ship allowing me to teleport here. They now have full control over the building. Now Spatial Gravity has been turned on, pulling the ship into the planet. It's gonna be smashed My Lord." And so they thought until it disappeared right in front of their eyes..._

_"My, that was good timing! And not a very good welcome!" the Doctor exclaimed, as he landed on Nonazon. "One second later and TARDIS go Boom! Well I suppose it's over then!" He had never been more wrong in his life._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_The guards surrounded him as the High Lord walked down. "Thank goodness you're here, sir" he said. "What organisation do you represent?" The Doctor was clueless, and forgot his usual way of evasion, the psychic paper. The High Lord seemed to notice. "You're not here to save us?" he asked. The Doctor shook his head. "I was just passing by the planet when I got pulled in. I am the Doctor."_

_They met an hour later in the interrogation room. "Why am I here?" grumbled an annoyed Doctor. He had spent the past hour doing nothing and he hated doing nothing. Fortunately the High Lord had an answer. "You are here because of your alliance with the humans. They are attacking the planet and we believe that you might be helping them." He looked at the Doctor expectantly for an answer or a rebuke and was quite surprised when the Doctor started laughing. "Oh, how I wish you could listen to yourselves!" he spurted. "You know who I am, you know what I do, and you believe I am part of an invasion I have absolutely no clue of? Well, I am sorry, but I have nothing to do with whatever's going on." The High Lord, apparently now the annoyed one, was about to say something but Commander Hade interrupted him. "I think he's telling the truth, My Lord." The High Lord looked at Hade angrily. "Speak only when you are spoken to!" he exploded. He turned to the guards. "Take the Doctor to the dungeons!"_

_"Wow! I love dungeons" said the Doctor, beaming a smile. "You guys are so lucky to have one. Even the TARDIS doesn't have one, although I was planning to build one." He however did not like the Deadlocked cell they threw him into. At first he did nothing but pace the room. Then he got bored, picked up a piece of some sort of charcoal, and tried to play a game of tic tac toe with himself on the clear white floor. Failing to do so, he finally started rummaging through his pockets to find a way to get out. Then he remembered he had hung up his usual coat in the TARDIS. "Well, that's just my luck!" the Doctor sighed. He was about to lie down and go to sleep when he heard a voice. "You are lucky Doctor, really lucky that I'm here" said Commander Hade. "I sincerely hope you can get us out of this situation..."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Doctor suddenly stopped telling the story and glared outside for a full two minutes, apparently preoccupied all of a sudden by a patch of grass. "Come on Doctor, you always do this!" exclaimed an exasperated Clara. "You stop right at the good part. Get on with the story, for God's sake!" The Doctor paid no heed and continued to stare outside. There was a sudden rustle of leaves and a muffled yelp as someone banged into a tree. "Not now, Clara" cautioned the Doctor. He looked at General Hade. "Goodbye General, old friend. Sorry we can't stay here for longer, we've got to get back to the TARDIS." He then added in a whisper, "We're being watched." On that positive note the trio left the airfield, heading back to the Ninth Zone's base, each a little bit more enlightened about something.

**Please Review!**


	8. The Messed Up Life of Clara Oswald

**Author's Note 2: The two books will not be released simultaneously, Revelation : The Two Immortals will release earlier. Ignore what I have said about the books below.**

**Author's Note: This is a bloody big jump in story, but sorry guys it must be done. I took a long time pondering on this chapter. But all of that later. There is new news. Revelation : The Two Immortals can be read separately, from Revelation : Secrets Unfold and they will be released simultaneously. And that's all for now. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"Why was New York silent, Doctor?" asked Clara suddenly that evening, as they set up the console room. "New York is **never** silent, even at midnight, so why was it that day, when the Sontarans came after us?" The Doctor looked up from the book he was reading, 'War of the Worlds', put it down, and sighed. Of course, this had been inevitable right from the start, and for him to have thought it wasn't had been idiotic. "I knew you'd ask that question eventually and thought I'd be prepared for it. But I'm not, so I suppose I'd better tell you everything. "It was because of me and the Paternoster Gang."

"As you fell from the TARDIS, there were two situations that could occur. One, they would follow me, or two, they would follow you. I knew that if the Sontarans followed you instead of me, my only choice would be to send you towards wherever the Gang was, as you don't know anyone else, and I didn't have enough time to find someone else anyway." "So I told them to first contaminate the water system with a drug to make everybody who drank it fall asleep, while UNIT cleared the rest of the area up, keeping them safe. I planned on arriving and stopping the Sontarans, but... you know the rest of the story. That's it, end of story."

Clara slowly digested all that, but one thing kept nagging her. "Why so much?" she asked. The Doctor looked at her darkly. "Because they had _received_ an order to kill me. Sontarans don't take orders from anyone except their superior officers. And so I had to make sure that this thing was buried once and for all." She was surprised by this side of the Doctor, that he could be so cold and calculating.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trio spent the rest of the evening in the TARDIS, deciding that there was no use going out to search. Donna picked up a thing or two from Rec Room and finally sat down on a couch, but only after getting completely lost twice; while the Doctor, who had taken a sudden interest to the book, set up a mass network of strings, tying them to various controls (controlling stuff like radiation and temperature) and then to the fingers on one of his hands, while he read the book with the other. Clara however, decided to explore the TARDIS, who had, for some reason, taken a strange liking to her. She automatically took Clara to a new place every time she was asked. Even the Doctor was jealous of this special treatment the TARDIS was giving Clara.

They met up in the Console Room a few hours later, though _met up_ was not strictly the correct term to use. The TARDIS had apparently decided that it was getting late. She teleported Clara in and teleported Donna's stuff out. The mass network of strings broke all of a sudden, increasing the temperature in the room. "Arggh!" exclaimed the Doctor in pain, as the room became really hot and then became sub-zero. "What was that for, Old Girl?" he complained, frowning at the console as he reset the temperature controls. The TARDIS protested. The Doctor's face softened. "I think it's time to sleep, guys" he said, changing the subject. "It's going to be a big day tomorrow." Of course, they all tried to fall asleep, except the Doctor, who was still irritated at Clara getting special treatment, and decided to get some comfort food.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No matter how hard Clara tried, she kept on tossing and turning. She went to the console room and sat next to the console, pondering about stuff. Two things kept eating at her, not positive things. One, that the scale of the scheme was a lot bigger than she had thought. And two, that the Doctor had left her for six months back on Earth after Nuwer, before picking her up again later. But oh, what a time she had had.

"Thinking about George?" the Doctor asked her, re-entering the console room with a packet of crisps, scaring the hell out of Clara. She looked incredulously at the Doctor. "How did you- How do you know-?!" He shrugged. "You told me you had met him a couple of times, and most of it didn't seem strange. But the excited way you talked about him sometimes, how he had been a hero for a while back on Gallifrey, how he had saved you while I was gone? What else was I supposed to think? Though I shouldn't judge, you two make a pretty weird couple. A human and a supposed Timelord hero? I mean, really?! Think about what I've said. Think hard." Clara just stared dumbfounded at the Doctor, as he walked off back towards the kitchen, clutching the packet of crisps, humming some sort of a tune. She was about to leave the Console Room to go back to her own when a voice called out from the corridor.

"Aggravating sometimes, isn't he?" it said. Clara turned around to find Donna coming in. "You heard everything?" she asked. Donna nodded. "Don't worry about the Doctor, he'll soon settle down. He's just probably jealous that you're hanging out with another Timelord. And he's still irritated by how much the TARDIS likes you. The Doctor hates the Timelords anyway, or so Gramps says, which is probably why he's discouraging you from being in a relationship with one, especially one he doesn't even know." Clara's head spun at the sudden inflow of information. Some parts of this issue just didn't compute in that brain of hers. "Hates the Timelords? But the way he talks about them, how he was prepared to save Gallifrey at any cost, it doesn't look like he hates them!" Donna just shrugged and walked back the way she came, leaving Clara standing alone in the console room, wondering how much more of a mess her life could get into.

**Please don't kill me!**


	9. It's Always About Money

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I really didn't get much time to update, but anyway, here's the newest chapter. Lots of thanks to user ****SuOmAlAiNeN92 and my friend Harsh Trivedi for reviewing this before it was posted. ****Enjoy!**

They set out the next day to the Eighth Zone (Zone of Communication and Technology), which had been the 'centre of the previous crisis', the Doctor explained. They hoped to find information about the weaknesses of Nonazonian defences. They failed to find anything at all, but were offered communicators everywhere, for the Doctor's help. He graciously accepted them, as he was hoisted over ten shoulders and carried across a currently nearly empty town, dilapidated from the previous crisis. Plenty embarrassed after that, he declared that they stop off at another café for lunch, of course after dumping the large sack of communicators they were carrying. "These visits to cafés are becoming a lot more regular! Am I becoming more domestic?" he thought aloud. This thought terrified him and he decided to think about something else. He was just about to leave, when the cupboard suddenly came open, and a box fell out. An old box, which brought back old memories, memories he had sworn never to return to. Nevertheless, he took the box and the three of them set out for the café.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They ate a hearty meal and were waiting for the e-bill. Unlike his tenth incarnation, the Doctor was in no hurry with bills or money, or so Donna claimed. They waited patiently until it arrived, that too with a cover, sort of like the primitive 21st century earth mobile phones, except it was in a pretty normal looking bill pocket. The Doctor opened the pocket and sonicked the e-bill, confusing the device into thinking that he had paid the bill. He was just about to leave when an old-fashioned paper note fell out saying "Call this number, if you need help." The Doctor was always wary of such notes and threw it away. It would have remained there for a long time, had Clara not waited to admire the tables. She picked it up, unknowing of what it said, and ran to catch up with the others.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They arrived at the Ninth Zone Base, a lot perkier than they had been yesterday, laughing and joking all the time. The High Lord apparently happy by all this positive attitude insisted that the trio should join him that day in the Base's personal restaurant for dinner along with several other officials, and that they should live in the Base for the rest of their stay. They tried to decline, insisting that they could manage in the TARDIS, but the High Lord pestered them until they agreed. They each went off to their new rooms in the Base's residential section and settled down there.

It was like the room was crafted for them, which in a way it was. The neuro-extractor had scanned them under the special orders of the High Lord, and this information was then fed into a room decor robot, which then constructed the room according to their likes. Each of them loved their rooms, and for the Doctor, it was like he had never left the TARDIS at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They dressed up formally for the small occasion at the Base. The food and the company just seemed get better and better as they stayed. They were the special guest that night and they partied hard the whole time, until the party finished.

As the last of the officials left, the High Lord called the trio to his office. "So, did you find anything?" he asked them. The Doctor reported their list of finds of the previous day, how they had gone to the bar, found out that General Hade might have known something, how they were disappointed not to find anything. He was about to continue when the High Lord interrupted him. "Enough about that! How did your visit to Zone 8 go today?" he inquired. It was Clara and Donna's turn to chip in. They talked about everything, all the places they went, how the Doctor had been embarrassed about being carried around. They all started laughing. Everyone except the Doctor. "Who told you about our visit to the Eighth Zone?" The High Lord put on a confused face. "What do you mean, old friend?" he asked. "You know exactly what I mean!" the Doctor countered angrily. The High Lord continued to look confused, but that look slowly dissolved into a sheepish smile. "I suppose that's where a perfectly good cover dissolves" he said slyly. "GUARDS!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were gagged and escorted down to the dungeon, the same one the Doctor had been in before. The cell was bolted and then deadlocked. Although the Doctor was better prepared than the last time, there was nothing in his pocket that could help him open a deadlocked cell. And it would have made no difference at that moment, because the High Lord entered the cell. "Well, well. You always land up here, Doctor" he tutted. "If only you hadn't tried to act so smart, you would have still been flying the universe. General Hade is dead, killed for helping you find out about me. Now you will rot here, while I roll in a pile of money and power. At least I also caught the companions this time, unlike the last time."

Clara, suddenly found a big interest in her mobile phone, furiously tapping away at the keypad. While the Doctor and Donna kept shifting between rummaging through their pockets and looking at the cell walls for a way to get out. Finally the Doctor spoke. "Well, I suppose the spy is really the High Lord. He **is** at the highest position and has access to all information. He can find out what the people think about him, eliminating them if they suspect anything or lead back to him, like Hade. I understood everything, except one thing. He kept mentioning something about a companion. I didn't come here with a companion last time." "He probably means me" said a familiar voice of a somewhat familiar Timelord. "Hello Doctor!" said George. "I've come completely prepared to let you out."

However, George was not prepared for the bear hug that Clara planted on him. "George!" she exclaimed. This was way too much of a coincidence. She had been thinking about him yesterday, and here he was! Speak of the devil! (albeit a little late).They continued staring into each other's eyes, until they looked behind, to find the Doctor staring at the two of them, as if they had suddenly dropped from the sky. "Anyway!" said George, breaking the awkward silence that had developed. "We've got to get out. I heard everything from outside and notified the authorities. They're on the way. Oh, and Clara, nice work leaving 17 missed calls on my phone." Clara very nearly jumped on him again, but the Doctor interrupted them with a loud "Ahem!" He shrugged and walked off, leaving Clara and George red-faced as the four of them escaped from the dungeon.

**Please review guys. Thanks!**


	10. Evil With A Dollop of Cheesiness

**Author's Note : I am releasing the last three chapters together. Hope you like them. And I've also decided to release Revelation: The Two Immortals before Revelation : Secrets Unfold. Anyway that's enough now. Enjoy!**

They ran through the hallways as guards collapsed all around them. The Doctor, hesitant at first, began shooting the small darts when George assured him they were non-lethal. "Well, probably" he added later, making the Doctor glare at him. They did seem non-lethal, but he saw one of the guards turn dark green with nausea. "Wow, this really is turning out like War of the Worlds. I wonder if they'll leave Nonazon!"

They had been trying to get out for a few minutes now, stopping at every intersection in the twisting and winding hallways and staircases, in case they happened on an army. Well... those sorts of things never ended well. They paused to take out two more guards, as their hard work finally paid off, leading them outside the main building.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're late" noted the voice from the shadows, as the High Lord entered the alleyway. The High Lord, always the punctual and moody guy, grew extremely annoyed whenever somebody noted his lateness. "Come, on give me some credit!" he grumbled. "I just locked up the most dangerous man in the entire universe and you're bothered about me being late?" The silhouette waved the issue aside. "That doesn't matter" it said. "Everything else is going according to plan, I assume? Are the Sontarans and Rutans cooperating?" The High Lord nodded. "Everything's going well. This plan's a brilliant plan."

"Kudos to your patron for that. Except for my part. Where do I figure in? What do I get from this? I analysed the whole situation yesterday, and I found that I don't get a single _credit_ from this stunt. So this may be a brilliant plan, but you tell that stupid patron of yours, if I don't get what I was promised, I'll uncover this whole mess you've got me into." "Shhh!" quieted the silhouette. "You do know who you're talking about right?! If she finds out, we'll both lose our heads. And don't forget, she was the reason for your rise to power. Everything must go exactly according to plan. The Sonatarans failed last time, so our patron is counting on you to destroy the Doctor. The prophecy of Trenzalore may have been thwarted, but Silence must still fall!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The tetrad paused for breath behind a clump of bushes. The companions decided to keep watch, while the two Timelords tried to figure the best way out of the Zone. "So let me get this straight" began the Doctor, attempting to make conversation. "You've been following me ever since the Time War?" George, not in the mood for talking, closed the conversation with a curt nod, but he softened up after seeing the hurt look on the Doctor's face.

"We knew each other well, you and I, but circumstances forced both of us to walk in different directions. Especially after the Time War... I decided that it's best that we stick together. But I couldn't get myself to meet you, afraid that you'd hate me once you found out my true identity. But I suppose it was inevitable that we were to meet, Theta." The Doctor, visibly shocked by the use of his Academy name, was about to press for more details, but was cut off by the sudden loud shrill of alarm bells. "Halt, who goes there, friend or foe!"

**Please review more guys!**


	11. We Lose New Friends---

**Author's Note: Well this is the second last chapter. Notice the twist in the title. Plus, the plot for Revelation : The Two Immortals has been finalised. Yay. Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!**

The cheesiest line in the entire history of cheesiness. But anyway...

The four of them stepped out into the open. Well, there wasn't much else they could do, being completely surrounded by soldiers with enough armaments to destroy a billion strong army. The Doctor was just about to say something really clever and save them, when a voice suddenly called out from the back ranks.

"Tut tut!" tutted an amused High Lord, now with a broad smile on his face. "You never should have tried to escape. Did you really think this little stunt of yours would go unnoticed? Every single guard has a comm. mike and every single mike is patched into my little radio here, so you never really had much of a chance." "You know, I used to admire you, the way you made decisions, never moving away from it unless you were given a concrete reason to" said the Doctor, with a sense of regret and anger in his voice. "But look at you now. All high and mighty. Rolling in money. That was all it took to corrupt your reason. I am angry and sad today. Not at you, but at myself. Angry that I ever trusted you. And sad, because I lost a very good, new, friend today." The Doctor proceeded to spit on the ground as the other three calmed him down. The High Lord nearly displayed his anger, but covered it up quickly with a smile.

"You and your emotions, Doctor" he continued. "It always fails in the end. You know why? Because you'll always lose. You may win battles, but you will never win the war, because you are too weak to make the crucial decision of execution. You're finished, Timelord. There's nothing else left for you. Kill them!"

To the High Lord's apparent surprise, George burst out laughing. He laughed and giggled and snorted, until he saw the looks of complete dumbfoundedness on everybody's faces. "Oh dear, sorry!" he apologised, coming to a rickety halt. "I couldn't help it. I mean, just look at you idiots, always thinking you're in control of stuff. We've been one step ahead of you every time, albeit quite by accident, and we're still ahead of you." He paused to wink at the trio behind him. He then turned around and pointed to the sky, as it suddenly lit up with the light from a dozen spaceships. "High Lord Snigglestrahbert and army, meet the entire might of the Shadow Proclamation. Oh, and I forgot to mention, you're in deep trouble."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It took a while to clear out the _smallish_ army of the High Lord from the streets and onto the ship that was to lead them to court for trial. All the while, the quartet wandered about doing their best to help. They disarmed some soldiers, helped around the ship, boosted it a bit with odds and ends lying around in the Doctor's TARDIS and generally acted very nicely. They were still getting over the shock that they had won and the revelation of the High Lord's name (how does one even begin to pronounce Snigglestrahbert?), but they would eventually get over it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They sat in the Doctor's TARDIS with bottles of lemonade to get over the adventure and generally talked about what had happened. "It was pretty lucky and a coincidence, you know, that so many things happened all at once, otherwise we would never had realised who the spy was" Donna said, as she sipped up the last of her lemonade. "It wasn't a coincidence" said the Doctor removing the box he had taken from the cupboard yesterday. A box with...

"Gallifreyan carvings" George noted. "One of those rare boxes with a 'name-lock'. What's inside it?" The Doctor looked warily at George, weighing out all his options, until he finally decided to trust him. "A Control coin. Unfortunately I don't know the Old High Gallifreyan version of the name that opens the box." "A what?" asked a bewildered Clara. "A coin" replied the Doctor slowly, as if explaining to a child. "One that allows you to shape time, to a very small extent, in the way you want it. I know the idea sounds ridiculous, but it exists. And these coins are extremely rare, only a handful leftover from the ancient days of the universe. It was once part of a pair, but..."

The Doctor thought frantically for a ruse, so that he wouldn't have to share his past, a past he had tried hard to forget, but surprisingly it was George who saved him the trouble. "But you probably threw the other away. A pair would be insanely more powerful and dangerous. A direct link to the Guardians of Time, allowing you to use it for anything, from shaping the universe to destroying it. Why the Guardians of Time chose something as ordinary as coins and why in a pair, well, no one knows." "Yeah" snorted the Doctor, simultaneously shooting a _thank you_ glance at the other Timelord, who nodded in return. The four then turned to starting the TARDIS, all the while the Doctor wondering who the other Timelord actually was, a mysterious man who helped him and his friends at every step...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Another six months?!" exclaimed Clara, at the Doctor's newest revelation. They had dropped of the other two and were now at Angie's house. The Doctor flinched at the tone. "Err... yeah, off and on" he clarified. "We'll get a lot of time in between for trips, but this Peace Conference is really important. It will ensure that neither planet will fight the other again, and it will probably result in the ban of extremely destructive weapons. You've got to understand." Clara, at loss at how she could argue with a reason like that, nodded to say it was fine. The Doctor gave her a quick hug and ran to start the TARDIS, leaving Clara standing alone once again.


	12. ---And Gain New Ones

**Author's Note: It's been a wonderful journey till now, although it's not the end. I guess this story poses more questions than answers, and if you have any questions, post them as reviews or PM me. And for the final time in this story, Enjoy!**

"A stopper built into the very fabric of the third helix of our DNA" muttered Rassilon. "One of my greatest creations. This will keep us from recklessness and we won't be absolutely immortal. Well, at least it's half my idea, and at least the stopper can't be broken.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The man gasped for breath. Seemingly seconds ago, he had been dead. Yet here he was alive and kicking. He marvelled at how he had made it through apparently unhurt through death itself. Another remarkable feat to add to the list. The Regeneration Stopper, as it had come to be known, was now gone, allowing him to regenerate as many times as he wanted. But right now he didn't want to. He scanned himself with his sonic screwdriver, finally finding a use for it. There seemed to be no scratch on him. He continued to marvel as he walked to his TARDIS, surprisingly nearby. He was glad to be alive. But...

But then he looked at the Gallifreyan time on the screen. And he realised it hadn't been seconds. It had been a little over a century. It had taken him 100 years to recover...

He travelled the stars with what little fuel he had left in this body. Everywhere he went he kept his identity a secret, and everywhere he went people talked about only one thing. The Time War. So much for the stupid peace and non intervention policy...

And right then he decided it was time. He had two oaths to keep (To the death seems a bit pointless here, he had just escaped it). He set course for Gallifrey, flying the TARDIS alone. "Yet another thing..." He doubled over in pain as his brain overran his body. Regeneration energy coursed through him, making his body seemingly on fire. Yellow 'fire', but still... He tried his best to stay in the same body, but gave up, he had to accept change. The 'thing' in his head was now gone, maybe forever, but he knew he couldn't reveal his identity now. Not after what he had done. All for the betterment of the universe. He had to reverse what damage he had done, or at least make it better. "I'm coming, Theta" he said. "We shall meet once again." And so the universe watched as one of its greatest creations exploded in a burst of 'yellow fire', bright as a supernova.

**P.S.-I won't be posting the next story till the start June 2014, as my IGCSEs are on till late May.**

**Please review guys!**


End file.
